


Run Away With Me

by Moa_are_the_most_toxic_fandom (yall_this_aint_it)



Category: K-pop, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Delinquents, Fire, Gen, Inspired by Music, Minor Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Minor Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yall_this_aint_it/pseuds/Moa_are_the_most_toxic_fandom
Summary: A retelling of the MV of TXT's 'Run Away', that has been sitting in my drafts for too long now.(Some dialogues and scenes have been added for the necessity of explanation)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun & Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Run Away With Me

Choi Beomgyu cursed his luck as he dragged the field line marker behind him, the sun starting to make him feel uncomfortably hot. It was the fourth time this year that his name had come out of the feared glass bowl in the principal's office.

What had happened was this; two years ago, a few students had messed up the lines on the field on purpose, as they hated some particular members of the teams that were going to be playing. This was before the school had decided to give up some money for better surveillance, so the perpetrators were never caught.

Reacting like any other sane human, the principal had announced he would add all students names to a bowl it was rumored his dead fish used to live in and draw out one every week at random. The unlucky chosen one then had to painstakingly line the field, until the next name came out.

And somehow, for two months, Beomgyu's name had kept coming out. 

_Maybe someone_ **had** _put a few extra slips of my name in there_ , Beomgyu thought, surveying his surroundings, _it'_ _s not as if I don't deserve it, with all the rules we've been breakin-_

He stopped in his tracks.

A white and orange football was innocently lying in his path.

Beomgyu had an urge to kick the dumb ball across the field. He considered the idea, scratching his head and checking if someone was around.

Who cares, he thought, sliding his hands in his pockets, and kicked it.

~*~

The angle at which he was holding the box cutter did hurt his thumb, but Choi Yeonjun knew that holding it normally would cause greater pain.

He also knew he should have been more careful when he was sliding it out of its cover, but he had been bored sitting alone in their secret classroom, and therefore less focused than normal.

This boredom was also the reason he was cutting a square into an old textbook he found lying around, finding the odd task strangely satisfying. There was an old rag doll lying just beyond his line of vision on the desk.

Even though the pain was increasing, he bit his lip harder and continued.

~*~

Later, Hueningkai would argue that he **had** started by thinking he would try his best to draw the lines he had been told to as straight as possible.

However, when he tried (and failed) to draw the line of blue chalk parallel to the one he had previously drawn in yellow, he jealously remembered the ease with which a lot of people could do it. Heck, even a five-year-old could draw better than him.

_But then_ , he considered, attention drifting, (making the poor line more crooked than ever), _five-year-olds had much more practice than him. When was the last time he played hopscotch? Ten years ago? Eleven?_

Having given up on trying to make the lines even somewhat parallel, he straightened up, his back aching, and checked the angle the lines made to the main building. Checking angles was something he was good at.

A glance confirmed what he had known all along: his lines were too flawed to be of any use. But he could fix them, so he wasn't frustrated. Yet.

~*~

Choi Soobin's eyes followed the trail of the marker's ink left on the board. He noted with satisfaction that his lines were almost perfectly parallel, more than enough for the spell to work.

As he added details to the side of the door he was drawing, he wondered how Hueningkai was doing.

_A lot worse,_ the voice in his head assured him, causing him to shake his head as he began drawing a circle.

~*~

Taking out his AirPods, Kang Taehyun felt a sense of foreboding as he stood there in the middle of the hallway. Something was off about the frequencies.

Closing his eyes to focus, he tried to find out what it was. A message? The opening of a portal? Manipulation of the space-time continuum? 

~*~

Soobin perched on the edge of a desk, looked over his diagram, and put on his rose-colored glasses.

~*~

_The strings from which time is woven untangle themselves precariously, causing a slight tear to appear in the delicate fabric._

~*~

Beomgyu tenderly pinched in the bandage he put over the cut on Yeonjun's thumb; while the others around them lay back in the grass, the field line marker lying abandoned.

Seeing Yeonjun hesitate after he finished, he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him down along with himself.

They lay in the grass, sunlight warming them, Beomgyu's arm under the curve of Yeonjun's neck, until from his right, Beomgyu heard Taehyun ask, "So what's this spell?" 

"It’s a new one I've been working on," Soobin said, voice clear in the quiet playing field.

"I don’t understand," Came Hueningkai's voice, "Is this a mirror dimension portal or a time-stop spell?"

"A mix of both," Soobin paused, "It's hard to explain, but think of it like stopping time in only the real dimension."

"How long have you been working on this, Hyung?" Taehyun asked.

"A week or so. Kai helped a lot, though his lines still need a whole lot of straightening."

All of them snickered, even Kai.

"No, seriously. They looked like...like snakes! Or even earthworms maybe. Like I was going to be summoning a ton of animals."

"They weren't that bad! I think I'm improving, actually."

"Yeah, when we can tell the difference between your diagrams and those gummy worm things people like eating, maybe we'll agree."

~*~

Taehyun opened his eyes, still standing in the middle of the hallway.

_There it was again,_ he thought, _that weird feeling._

He searched for the source and thought he saw something in their secret classroom.

As he tried to figure out what it was, staring through the layers of floors separating them, he felt Yeonjun's presence quickly approaching.

Said boy crashed into him, throwing an arm around his shoulders, and smiling whilst glancing back at the others, who were just a little behind, everyone back in their school uniforms.

When they caught up, the other three pushed them forward, making them turn the corner, before they eventually separated, heading for different classrooms.

~*~

Yeonjun's class ended early, and so he returned to their secret room. He sat down and opened the book he had been carving into earlier.

He couldn't find the box cutter. _Maybe Beomgyu hid it,_ he thought _, to prevent further injury._

So instead he unfolded the glasses he always kept in his pockets. He looked through them at different angles, wanting to do magic, but he knew Soobin would kill him for it.

As his thoughts drifted, he held it in a certain position longer than he meant to...

Then he smelt smoke.

_~*~_

Taehyun had a feeling that something was VERY wrong, and worse, it seemed to be coming from their secret room. He looked down through the floor separating them.

~*~

Soobin felt a sense of unease, and then he detected the signs of a fire. After a few seconds of trying to locate the source, he realized where it was.

~*~

Hueningkai felt a wave of magic pass through him, and he turned to the walls that separated him from the disused classroom they liked to hang out in.

~*~

_Shit._

~*~

Soobin, Taehyun, and Hueningkai teleported to the class at the same moment, looked at each other, then turned accusingly to Yeonjun, who sat there, holding his glasses sheepishly.

On the desk, a fire blazed inside an open book.

"Magic?" Taehyun asked quickly, and Soobin shook his head.

"Have you...paused time?" Yeonjun asked.

"Yes," Soobin said, disappointment evident in his voice.

They walked over and sat down, wondering what to do.

"Wait, where's Beomgy-"

Brandishing a fire extinguisher, Beomgyu rushed in, cutting Hueningkai off.

They stared as he aimed the nozzle, pulled out the pin, and doused the flame.

~*~

The fire soaked up the foam that tried to smother it and kept burning on the now white-splattered desk.

"Uh..." Beomgyu said, scratching his head, "What?" 

"Fireman Beomgyu in the house," Soobin said, standing up and closing the book to smother the fire.

"Why didn't that work?" Hueningkai asked after a giggle.

"I'm not sure, " Soobin admitted, "But those glasses are magic, so I think the flame's magical."

"Nice try though," Taehyun reassured Beomgyu, "Now we know who to call if a real fire breaks out."

"Also, Yeonjun Hyung, don't do that again. You frightened us." Soobin half-scolded.

"It was an accident. I was bored." Yeonjun said defensively.

"Why don't you do something productive? Make a map, maybe."

"Yeah, as if he'll listen to you."

"I wasn't talking to you, Taehyun!"

~*~

In the evening, the boys sat against the fence that faced their school's main building. Taehyun chose to stand.

They were quiet, admiring the sunset and the seven symbols Soobin had conjured over the buildings and the grounds.

Taehyun had an idea. He picked up the fire extinguisher lying next to the boys, focused his magic into it, and pressed the nozzle.

Instead of white foam, a steady stream of color-changing liquid sprayed out, which sparkled with the sun in the backdrop, and disintegrated after a few seconds.

The boys watched in awe, until Taehyun stopped, not wanting to exhaust his magic.

~*~

Beomgyu rested his head on Yeonjun's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Taehyun sat with his back against a shelf, reading "How to put out a fire". His eyes were hurting, so he wore his glasses.

Soobin and Hueningkai dawdled somewhere further along in the library, searching for books on diagrams of some sort.

Yeonjun, too, closed his eyes, and resting his cheek on Beomgyu's head, fell asleep.

The late evening golden light streamed in. Soobin had rewound time and paused it 3 hours after school ended.

There was the quietness that is usually found in libraries, but it had underlying tones of drowsy peace in it.

They were safe. It was calm.

It wasn't so bad.

~*~

"OH MY GOD!" Hueningkai shrieked, attracting everyone's attention.

He was pointing at the window of the secret classroom, which, from where they were standing outside, was red, illuminated by what was unmistakably fire.

The smoke detector went off, water spraying from the ceiling, but Soobin knew that it would do nothing to extinguish the fire; he somehow knew it was magical.

"Hyung, I don't think-"

Without thinking, Soobin paused time and did the most advanced containment spell he could think of.

"Listen carefully, all of you." Soobin rounded on them, "Ordinary magic won't help us with this. I need to try something more powerful. We're going up there," He pointed, "And all of you will help me."

None of the others dared to argue, not when Soobin was so serious. They followed him inside and up the building, running up the stairs, stopping when Soobin did, in the corridor where the door to the classroom was.

"Yeonjun, Taehyun," Soobin spoke calmly, "Draw me diagram 8, with 17 in fractal form around it. Use blue. Beomgyu, get me all the fire extinguishers you can. And Kai, you…tell me the strongest transferral charm you can think of, understand?"

All of them nodded, except Beomgyu, who had left the second Soobin had told him to, duplicating the extinguisher they had left outside.

"And hurry. In case the containment charm doesn't hold."

Out of all this, that was what scared them. Soobin was by far the most experienced and learned spell-caster between the five of them, and had the strongest control over his magic, so if something made him doubt his ability, they were doomed.

Yeonjun and Taehyun got to work, drawing the symbols in front of the door to the room, right at the ends of the containment spell. Hueningkai anxiously summoned books and flipped through them, jotting down spells and other magical incantations, Soobin at his shoulder, switching between reading and checking the diagrams.

Beomgyu appeared around seven minutes later, an almost comical mass of extinguishers floating behind him.

"Almost...thirty," Beomgyu explained, hands on his knees as he panted, the extensive use of magic taking a physical toll on his body, "But-I couldn't-" He couldn't say more, half-collapsing as he sat down and took deep breaths.

"It'll be enough." Hueningkai said to Soobin, "I think this might work…"

"We're done," Yeonjun called.

"That line, draw it again." Soobin said, pointing, "And draw those arcs more smoothly."

Taehyun erased the imperfect lines and drew them again.

"That'll work," Soobin said, walking back to Hueningkai, who was furiously writing. "So I think what we should do is…"

-

Five minutes later, the extinguishers had been placed in a semicircle, with the diagram in the center. Beomgyu was still propped up against the wall, but he was watching carefully.

Soobin and Hueningkai were standing in the middle with Yeonjun and Taehyun, wands clenched tightly as they went over the whole process one last time.

"So in the second part, there'll be five waves?" Taehyun asked.

"Yes." Hueningkai affirmed, "And then the circular motion."

"All right," Yeonjun shook his arms out and pushed up his sleeves.

"The second I lift the containment spell, we start. Don't wait for my confirmation." Soobin said firmly as they raised their wands.

"On the count of three," Yeonjun said, "One, two-"

The containment spell broke, and over the reverberating force, Hueningkai cried, "Three!"

-

Soobin collapsed like Beomgyu, exhaustion settling in every atom of his body. Hueningkai asked Yeonjun to go reset the alarms, and sat down, trying to catch his breath.

The extinguishers vanished with a flick of Taehyun's hand, and he similarly erased the diagram.

The door stood innocently ajar, the room inside no different than it had been before, also thanks to Taehyun.

"Hyung," Taehyun crouched down next to Soobin, after making sure everything was restored, "Do you want me to do something else?"

"No-" Soobin coughed, still short of breath, "Ask-Kai,"

When Taehyun repeated the question, Hueningkai asked, "Is everything back the way it was?"

"Yeah. I checked twice."

"Okay, could you...could you do a sleep-inducing spell? We're tired, and-"

"Is it safe? Sleeping this quickly?"

"Yeah, but don't do anything else, any pain-lessening spell or-"

"Okay, I get it."

As Taehyun extended his wand again, Soobin said, "Put Beomgyu under too."

Taehyun nodded, and in seconds, all three boys were in a deep sleep.

Yeonjun appeared a few minutes later, saying "It's done."

"What should we do, Hyung?" Taehyun asked.

"Wait, I guess." Yeonjun rubbed his shoulder, "Can you put the books back?"

"Yes, Hyung." Taehyun went and picked up the books obediently, pretending not to notice when Yeonjun, too, sat down heavily with a tired sigh.

~*~

"WHAT ARE YOU BOYS DOING HERE AT THIS TIME! SCHOOL ENDED EIGHT HOURS AGO!"

The boys ran for their lives as the much slower guard chased them through the floor. Their flashlights illuminated brief spots of darkness, keeping them from tripping.

"ANY SECOND NOW!" Yeonjun called at Soobin, not looking back to see him nod.

_Five._

The guard came closer, but they were still a corridor ahead and still running.

_Four._

Soobin's first attempt at the spell flickered. He couldn't do it, not while running.

_Three_.

Taehyun, sensing this, grabbed hold of Soobin's sleeve and, turning the corner, pushed him in a niche, while the others slowed to a stop.

_Two_.

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" The guard yelled, assuming from the sudden pause in sounds of running that they had given up and stopped.

_One._

"Please, Hyung, hurry," Taehyun begged, voice catching as he took sharp breaths.

_Zero_.

The fast, approaching footsteps stopped.

Soobin opened his eyes and breathed out a sigh of relief.

The spell had worked.

~*~

Yeonjun stumbled into the pool area, followed slowly by the others.

They hadn't been here before as they weren't fond of exploring, and usually stuck to the grounds or the secret classroom.

Walking right up to the edge, they tried to look through the water with their flashlights, but the light just reflected off the surface.

"Kai, you go in and check if there's sharks."

"Why me?"

"You're the youngest and therefore, the most expendable."

"I'm not going in there!"

"We can push you if you'd like."

Grumbling, Hueningkai walked along the edge till he came to a ladder. Tentatively, he stepped in.

"Are you wearing socks?!" The four of them shuddered.

"Yeah. What are you going to do about it?" 

"Ugh, just hurry up."

Loosening his hand, he took a deep breath and dived in.

The bystanders rushed up, trying to see what he was doing.

After several seconds, Hueningkai scared them by suddenly popping up and waved them in, "It's safe!"

Taking off their shoes, the boys raced to the edge and jumped in.

~*~

Hueningkai was having a lot of fun rewinding time when they had just jumped in, which made Soobin frustrated, "You're going to use up all your magic in one minute."

But Hueningkai wouldn't listen.

So Soobin and Taehyun teamed up to toss him in the pool, and then ** _they_** rewound time so Hueningkai could get several tastes of his own medicine.

~*~

Yeonjun swam up to Beomgyu, who was sitting at the edge of the pool.

"Tired already?"

Beomgyu started, before he noticed Yeonjun, a grin on his face, wet hair sticking out.

"Hey! You scared me!" He splashed Yeonjun to emphasize his point, "And no, it's just that I feel a bit cold."

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow, resting his elbows on the surface and folding his arms, "Already?"

"Yeah. I think I'll come back in when I'm warm enough."

Yeonjun felt the spell surrounding Beomgyu.

"Heating charm?" he asked. Beomgyu nodded in reply.

"Alright, you can stay here and get cozy, I'll go swim."

Yeonjun pushed himself backward and turned around to go execute some flawless breaststrokes.

~*~

Soobin sat at the edge of the pool, feeling a little shivery. In front of him, the others were doing some silly falling-in-water sequence, and he gazed at them fondly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he suddenly saw a golden light emanating from a white rectangular trap door like thing he hadn't noticed on the bottom of the pool before.

It faded away in a matter of seconds.

~*~

Taehyun had originally come to this school to study well. He wanted to expand his horizons and score the highest marks he could, making himself proud. On the night before his first day, he had vowed to try his best, shield his magic from the eyes of others, and overall play a useful part in society.

Two months later, he was jumping into a weird, sketchy hole at the bottom of a random pool. Weirder still, the pool was filled with water that somehow miraculously didn't fall into the hole.

He jumped in and wobbled, clutching Beomgyu's hand for support. 

Soobin looked around through dense vegetation, all five of them holding their wands/flashlights aloft, trudging through a thick jungle.

Finding a hanging curtain of ivy, Soobin and Yeonjun pushed it to the side. They stopped in their tracks, staring through.

The thick jungle opened into a flat field big enough that no one could see where it ended. It was completely dark. The pool floor, or the ceiling, disappeared completely.

And in the middle of the field, a random huge white door was erected, which was illuminated from a light coming from the ceiling, reminding them of the spotlight at concerts and stages.

Trailing after Yeonjun, the boys walked over to the door, wands at the ready.

As they shone their lights at it and pointed, Yeonjun remembered his glasses. He took them out and put them on.

The door burst into flames.

~*~

Fiery sparkles rained down around the boys as they ran around, wands held out.

Fireworks shot out of Hueningkai's wand and exploded higher up in a display of varying patterns, while behind him Taehyun was hitting Soobin with sparks that felt like small pebbles. Yeonjun and Beomgyu were creating shows of patterned smoke or alternating with floating colorful balls that exploded into a burst of light, showering them with glitter.

They were free to do all they wished.

And they were happy.

~*~

After nearly exhausting their supply of magic, the boys sat down in the warmth to watch the door burning. Soobin cast a cleansing spell, ridding the field of any sign of magic.

But the door didn't seem to burn. It had flames licking it, but it was in no way disfigured; not a single scratch. When the flames dipped lower, there was no sign of burn marks or charred wood. It seemed as though the door just stood there, pristine, completely disregarding the inferno climbing up it.

The boys were making theories about the door, when Yeonjun, remembering his cut, held up his thumb and out of curiosity, peeled it off.

There was no cut. Even the bandage was clean.

Yeonjun stared at it in disbelief, turning his hand over and over, but it seemed like the cut had vanished. Like the door, Yeonjun's skin was pristine, with no sign of marks.

Beomgyu, who was sitting next to him, noticed what he was doing.

"Where's your cut?" He asked.

Yeonjun just shook his head.

"Healing charm?"

Again, a shake of the head.

"Then how?"

Yeonjun's voice was quiet, "I don't know,"

"Pretty weird," Beomgyu said and resumed watching the door get enveloped in flames over and over to no avail.

But Yeonjun couldn't shake a sense of unease. Where **had** his cut gone?

~*~

"Guys, let's go back. I'm starting to get sleepy." Hueningkai complained.

There was a general murmur of agreement, after which the boys stood up, arranged their clothes, and turned on their flashlights.

"I'll catch up in a moment," Taehyun said, letting the others go on without him.

When he turned back to look at them, he saw a rag doll lying in the grass where Yeonjun was sitting.

He picked it up and turned it over, and was hit by a wave of nausea.

The doll made him feel uncomfortable. There was something...ominous about it, he decided.

But he picked it up anyway, wanting to give it back to Yeonjun.

Standing up, he followed the boys' retreating backs, leaving the burning-yet-unburnt-door in his wake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I would like to hear your thoughts in the comments! Please drink a lot of water and stay safe!


End file.
